Malfoy's Little Secret
by The Hogwart's High Inquisitors
Summary: They were overcome by a feeling of wanting one an other. Hermione all of a sudden started to blush red in the cheeks. She quickly turned her head so he wouldn’t see. He hadn’t, he was to busy looking into her eyes. They were both speechless.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own any of these characters!**

The Train Ride 

"You know Hermione it won't be so bad that you are Head Girl. I mean you won't be staying in the same common room or dormitory anymore, but now you have some control over things." Harry explained to Hermione and Ron.

Hermione looked at them in a worried expression. She wasn't sure about this whole Head Girl thing. She had to share a dormitory with an other person, who was a boy, and she had no clue what house he would be in. A Slytherin, Hufflepuff, or Ravenclaw.

The three each went on to platform 9 ¾ one by one. Hermione went first. As Hermione walked to the train a very handsome blonde caught her eye. As she watched him get on the train Malfoy sneered back at her. Hermione quickly took her eyes off of him and walked onto the train.

Hermione found an empty compartment. She led Harry and Ron into the compartment and she placed her things on the luggage rack. "You guys stay here. I have to go in front of the train with the Head Boy. See you later." Hermione told Ron and Harry.

Hermione walked out of the compartment and walked up the train to the compartment where the Head Girl and Boy are suppose to stay. When Hermione got to the compartment no one was there. She walked in and shut the door behind her. After about an hour no one showed up. So Hermione decided to take a nap. She layed on the long chair and went to sleep.

As Hermione turned in the chair a blonde headed boy was coming into view. Hermione sat up to get a good look at the boy. It was Malfoy. He was the Head Boy, a Slytherin.

"What are you doing here?" Hermione asked Malfoy in a cruel tone. "Your not the Head Boy! Are you?"

"As a matter of fact I am the Head Boy and you should be more nice to me since now we share a dormitory." Malfoy said in the harshest of voices.

Hermione and Draco stared at each other for a minute, but then looked away. Hermione, for some reason, couldn't keep her eyes for of him. She had noticed that he was a very handsome young man now.

"What are you staring at?" Malfoy snapped at her. Malfoy was looking Hermione up and down. He just notice at that moment that Hermione was looking very beautiful sitting there with her long brown hair in curls and her gorgeous eyes also looking him up and down.

They were overcome by a feeling of wanting one an other. Hermione all of a sudden started to blush red in the cheeks. She quickly turned her head so he wouldn't see. He hadn't, he was to busy looking into her eyes. They were both speechless.

After about 10 minutes of trying to avoid each other's eyes there was a knock on the compartment door. It was Pansy Parkinson.

"Draco…" Pansy said and stopped to look at Hermione. "Would you like to come and sit with me, Goyle and Crabbe?"

Malfoy nodded and walked out the door, but before her left he took one last look at Hermione, who was also staring up at him. They looked at each other for a second. Then he sneered at her and walked out.

After thinking long and hard about Malfoy she got up and walked to Harry and Ron's compartment. She stepped in and told the two whom the new Head Boy was. After that they took turns making fun of him, Crabbe, and Goyle.

After an hour of talking, Hermione decided to go back to her and Draco's compartment. When she replayed the words '_her and Draco's compartment' _it made her shiver. When she was walking back to the compartment she saw Draco coming out of the compartment in front of her. So they both walked back together.

When they got into compartment they sat on different sides. Draco looked out the window and Hermione was looking through the glass door. The train started to slow down. Then all of a sudden the train came to a halt. Hermione went flying from her seat and landed on Draco's lap.

Draco, who put his arms up to catch Hermione when she went flying, held Hermione in his hands for a few minutes. Then he slowly let her go and Hermione slowly got up from his lap. Hermione turned and ran out the door. Draco just sat there in the same position he caught Hermione still thinking to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

Their First Night Together 

"Are you ok? You are a little jumpy since we left the train." Ron asked. "Did anything happen to you in the Head Boy and Girl compartment?"

"Yea. When the train stopped I went flying and… I…hit my head on the wall." Hermione lied to Ron. "But I am ok."

"Let me guess Malfoy was laughing his head off, right. He didn't even help you I bet." Harry said to Ron and Hermione in a whisper.

Hermione just nodded and walked on. She was to caught up in what happened back on the train. She thought it was strange that he caught her and held her for what felt like forever. She admitted it to herself; She liked being held like that. It felt good for someone, anyone to hold her like Malfoy did. Even though it was Malfoy she still liked the feeling of being "that close".

Hermione sat on the side of the Gyffindor table that faced the Slytherin's. After a few minutes of listening to Harry and Ron' s conversation, Hermione skimmed the Slytherin table for Malfoy. He was half way down the table, more towards the Great Hall Entrance. Hermione stared at him for the longest of times. Then all of a sudden Malfoy looked up at her. Hermione as quick as possible looked at her plate. It was to late, Malfoy had already seen her. Hermione glared up at Malfoy, who was still looking at her. A smile grew on Malfoy's face. Hermione couldn't help, but smile back at him.

"Whom are you smiling at?" Harry asked looking around to see Malfoy looking back at him. The smile had faded into a smirk. "Were you smiling at Malfoy!"

"No way, I wasn't looking at Malfoy! Are you that thick!" Hermione answered Harry's question in a harsh manner.

Neither Hermione nor Malfoy looked at each other for the rest of their dinner.

Hermione headed toward new dormitory all alone. Harry and Ron went to their Gryffindor dormitories and Hermione went to the Head Boy and Girl dormitory. When she got the portrait of a woman with a dog she said the password. "Devils Snare"

When she entered the common room she noticed that the couches and chairs were black. The color of the rug was a dark green and the curtains were a dark red. There were three doors. One said Hermione Granger, another said Draco Malfoy, and the last door said Bathroom. As she looked around she notice someone sitting on the couch reading a page of the Daily Prophet. The boy placed down the magazine and looked up at Hermione. She waved her hand to Malfoy and went into her room. There was a beautiful four-poster bed in the middle of a large room. The room was painted red and gold for the Gryffindor colors. She sat on her bed and looked around. Then she stared at the door, wondering what Malfoy was doing on the other side.

After a long time of wondering she decided to go see for herself. She opened up the door and walked out. Malfoy wasn't on the couch anymore nor was he in there at all. She then realized that he was in his room. Knowing this Hermione went back in her room and got undressed. The put her night clothes on and layed in bed.

Draco got out of the shower and dressed. He walked into the common room just in time to see the back of Hermione's robes go in her room. Draco went into his room and layed in bed. He was thinking of Hermione till he fell asleep an hour later.


	3. Chapter 3

Suspicion 

Draco woke with a start. He got dressed and went it to the empty common room. He sat around reading the rest of the Daily Prophet. When breakfast started Draco was getting ready to leave when he noticed that Hermione still hadn't got up yet. Draco went to her door and knocked. No one answered. So Malfoy decided to go in uninvited. When he walked in he saw her sound a sleep on her bed. 

Draco slowly walked up to the sleeping Hermione and kneeled down beside her. Has he stared at her; he noticed some hair in her face. He put his hand to her face and moved the piece of hair. Then Draco slowly stoked her hair.

After a few minutes Draco realized what he was doing and stopped admittedly. Then he put both hands to her arms and shook her (gently) till she started to wake up. Hermione started to open her eyes.

"Why are you in my room?" Hermione asked has she sat up in her bed. She quickly pulled up the sheets to her chest. She was afraid that Malfoy had seen her breast through her white night shirt. "Malfoy what are you still doing here."

Malfoy rapidly turned around and ran to his dormitory and shut the door behind him. Hermione looked at her clock and realized that it was 7: 30. She had over slept the time she usually wakes by. She got up changed and headed to the Great Hall for a short bite to eat before class.

"Guys. Something very weird happened this morning." Hermione said to Harry, Ron, and Ginny. "I woke up and Malfoy was standing over me. And I could have sworn that he was rubbing my hair a few seconds before."

"Did he touch you in anyway?" Ron asked in a rage. "Cause if he did I will beat the shit out of him!"

"No, he didn't Ron, but thanks for caring." Hermione said looking into Ron eyes. "Anyway, when I asked him what he was doing in my room. It was like he didn't hear me. He just kept staring at me till I screamed at him to get out. And he turned around and ran out the door and into his room."

"Well… Hermione did you ever think that maybe he… likes you!" Ginny said.

The other three stopped walking and looked at Ginny in disbelief. "Do you really think that Malfoy, the one person who calls me a 'Mudblood' and picks on me and my friends every change he gets, likes Me. Oh yea you are so right Ginny!" There was a pinch of sarcasm in Hermione's voice.

"I mean, think about it. Some boys pick on the girls they like. What if Malfoy has always liked you, but has always showed it by picking on you." Ginny finished stating.

"Do you think we can test that theory?" Hermione said with a gleam in her eye. "Ok here is the plan…" All four of them made a tight circle and discussed the plan.

They decided to put the plan into action that night. The plan was when Malfoy was alone in their common room Hermione and would flip her hair and give a few signals. Harry, Ron, and Ginny would be under Harry's invisibility cloak near by listening and watching. The three were under the cloak just in case Mafloy does something to Hermione.

After supper the four headed back to Draco and Hermione's common room. Draco was already there so they put the plan into action. Hermione left the portrait open behind her has her friends walked in then closed it.

Draco was sitting on the couch reading a magazine. When Hermione entered the common room Draco looked up at her. Hermione could see his cheeks go red. Harry, Ron, and Ginny, who were standing near the wall closest to Malfoy, also saw that he had blushed and that he tried to hind it behind his magazine.

"Hi Draco." Hermione said to Draco as she sat across from him on the couch. She took out a book and pretended to read it, while the other three watched Malfoy. Malfoy had his eyes more on Hermione than on the magazine. Hermione flipped her hair a couple of times, which Draco noticed.

Draco then slowly placed his magazine on the small table in from of him. Draco admittedly sat up straight and faced Hermione, carefully looking at her eyes that were pretending to skim the pages. Hermione, with out realizing it, started to read the book for real and she forgot all about the plan.

"Hermione, what… are… you… reading." Draco asked Hermione who was now so into the book that she didn't hear him. The three jumped at the fact that he called her Hermione and not Mudblood or Granger. "Hermione."

Hermione looked up from her book and noticed how he was looking at her. Then out of nowhere Draco got up and kiss Hermione who was so stunned that she didn't have time to stop him before kissing her.

Hermione started to kiss him back. Harry, Ron, and Ginny were completely shocked that Draco was kissing Hermione and that Hermione was kissing back and by the look on her face the three could tell she was enjoying every second.

Then Draco pulled away and ran into his room and slammed the door shut. Hermione was sitting on the couch with a dumbstruck look on her face at what had just happened. Then Hermione remembered that her friends saw the whole thing. She looked up just in time to see the portrait close. Hermione had a feeling that her best friends were mad at her.


	4. Chapter 4

Suspicion Confirmed 

Hermione stood up from where she was sitting and ran toward the portrait. The portrait opened and Hermione ran out. She could see her friends down the hall. When she finally got to them she was out of breath. The three looked at her in disgust.

"Please… listen… to me. I forgot… who was kissing me… for a second." Hermione explained trying to catch her breath.

"For a second, more like 8. You were fucking snogging him, Granger. This isn't Victor Krum this Draco Malfoy. He has made our life's a living hell for the past 6 years and you…" Ron kept on screaming at her. Hermione stopped listening after a while. Every time Ron was going to say her name he would say Granger instead. This made Hermione feel so low. All three of her friends were acting as if she killed their families or something. The last thing she heard before running back to her common room crying was "We are no longer friends."

When she got to the common room Draco wasn't there. She admittedly looked to his bedroom. She ran to his door and opened it where she saw Draco lying on his bed. Draco looked up into Hermione's tearful face.

"It is all your fault." Hermione said with tears falling from her eyes. "Harry, Ron, and Ginny walked in on us kissing. They won't talk to me now. They hate me." Hermione started to sob uncontrollable. "Why did you have kiss me and why did I have to kiss back." Hermione fell to the floor, now crying into her hands.

"I am sorry. It just, I've liked you since the first day I saw you and I just needed to tell you before the end of this year." Draco explained. "I felt that the only way I could get through to you was to show you instead of telling you." Hermione had stopped crying and was looking at Draco with a little smile on her face.

Draco kneeled beside her and placed his arms around her and pulled her close to him in a loving way. At first Hermione was thinking of pushing him away, but the feeling of comfort took over. Draco pulled her into a standing position. He slowly let go of her and he stared into her eyes.

The two of them came closer and closer until finally their lips touched. They started to kiss; first small kisses than the started to use their tongues and they kissing more feverishly. Tears were no longer falling from Hermione's eyes. They both gracefully moved each other toward Draco's bed. Hermione sat on the bed while Draco sat on her lap with his legs spread open. They both started to strip, Hermione was the first one undress. Hermione pulled herself more on to the bed and Draco got on top of her. Draco started to push himself IN to HER. When Draco did this Hermione moaned with pain and pleasure.

They did this a couple times until it was 10:30. After they layed in Draco's bed holding each other and looking into each other's eyes. Hermione never felt so free and Draco never felt so in love. They looked at each other till they fell a sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Confession 

Hermione woke up at her usual time, but the differences between that day and other days was she woke up in Draco's bed with nothing but a sheet covering her and him. Hermione got out of bed and went into her room for some clothes. Then she headed in the bathroom to take a shower.

After a 20-minute shower Hermione left for breakfast. She didn't bother waking up Draco; she knew he would be getting up eventually. As she walked in she had the weird feeling of eyes following her. She quickly walked to the end of the Gryffindor table took a seat. Hermione wasn't in a very good. She knew that none of her friends would be talking to her. And once they found out about her and Draco sleeping together she knew that was the end of everything.

Hermione started to pull everything she could get in reach on her plate. She started out eating very slowly so she wouldn't look like a pig. Then she stopped eating altogether when she saw her friends or possible ex- friends walking down toward the Gryffindor table. Harry, Ron, Ginny, and even Fred and George stopped and looked at Hermione. Than all 5 Gryffindors sat more close to the entrance, as far away from Hermione as ever. Hermione could feel her face go red and her eyes fill with tears.

Hermione pushed her plate away from her, like she was full and couldn't eat anymore, and got up and left the Great Hall. She could feel the tears full down her face, but ignored them. "Devils Snare" Hermione said to the portrait leading to her and Draco's common room. When Hermione got in she admittedly ran to her room and flopped on her bed and cried her heart out.

Hermione, not knowing anyone was there, cried at her loudest. "Hermione." Hermione quickly and rapidly stopped crying and turned her head around to see Draco standing in the doorway. Hermione tried to wipe her eyes of all the tears, but the tears kept on falling. "Hermione what's wrong, why are you crying." Draco came over to Hermione and sat down beside her. Hermione turned over and layed on her back looking up at the ceiling and explained what happened at breakfast.

"Hermione I think you should talk to them. I also think I should talk to them and make a mends. Maybe if I do that they will talk to you again." Draco explained to Hermione. "I mean the whole reason they're mad at you is that you kissed me and that made them mad because they hate me, with a passion if I might add. So then after they get over the whole snogging thing, then you or we can tell them we slept together."

The two talked about what they were going to say to Hermione's friends till it was time for class. Hermione and Draco walked to Potions talking about how her friends would react to them sleeping together. When they got to Professor Snape's class in the dungeons, they waited outside the door. They were one of the few that had come there a little early. They were talking up against the wall, nearest to Professor Snape's class, when Harry and Ron came walking down towards Potions. They took one look at Draco and Hermione talking and froze. Hermione lightly slapped Draco's arm and pointed in Harry and Ron's direction. Hermione and Draco slowly walked up to the other two and started to talk.

"Harry, Ron please just listen to what Draco and I have to say. Please." Hermione said to the two confused boys. "I didn't mean to hurt you two or Ginny. I am sorry for making you all mad, but I am not sorry for kissing Draco. I really like Draco and if you two were my true friends, that I know you are, you can except that."

Ron pulled Harry away from Hermione and Draco and started to talk it over. After about a minute of talking and many hand jesters Ron and Harry walked back over to the couple. "We have thought it over and we… have decided that you are right we are the friends you know us to be. So I guess we can except you and _his_ relationship." Ron explained.

Both Draco and Hermione were smiling from ear to ear. Hermione was so happy that she had her friends back and Draco was happy because Hermione was happy.

"I mean it is not like you two slept together or anything. Cause that would be very bad." Harry said sarcastically.

Hermione and Draco stopped smiling and were looking very pale. "Why w-would t-that be… bad?" Draco stuttered.

Harry didn't answer he was looking at Draco and Hermione's very pale white faces. "W-Well the reason why D-Draco asked was because…" Hermione stopped in mid-sentence. The reason for this was that Harry and Ron were looking at Hermione and Draco with the most disgusted expression on their faces. Hermione was getting ready to say, _Draco and I slept together,_ when Professor Snape called everyone into his class.

The four walked in the dungeon and went to the back of the classroom. Hermione, Draco, Ron, and Harry all sat together. Harry turned to Draco. "What aren't you two telling us!" Harry demanded to know. He kept repeating that question over and over. Draco was the one to crack!

"WE SLEPT TOGETHER, OK! ARE YOU TWO HAPPY NOW!" Draco screamed for the whole class and teacher to hear. Hermione turned a dark shade of green and Draco, just realizing that he said that a little loud then he liked to have, turned red. The whole class even the Professor was staring at Hermione and Draco.

"As I was saying we will be making a potion that will make the drinker feels every emotion known to man in matter of a hour." Professor said to the class to get the attention back to him. Harry and Ron were waiting for the chance to scream at the two at the end of class. Hermione and Draco just sat there and hoped, for the first time ever, that Professor Snape's class would never end.


	6. Chapter 6

One Step Closer

Professor Snape's class ended as fast as it had began. And the class that walked in so slowly in the beginning flew out of the class at the speed of light, with an exception of Hermione and Draco. They waited in the class as long has they could, hoping that Harry and Ron weren't waiting for them on the other side of the dungeon door.

After about 10 minutes or so Hermione and Draco got out of their seats and peeked out the dungeon door. The corridor was empty. The two step out of the class and headed back to their dormitory. They had decided, while sitting in Snape's class, that they would skip the rest of the classes they had that day. It was a good thing to because the whole school was buzzing about Hermione and Draco. All you heard all day was 'Hermione and Draco this' or 'Draco and Hermione that'.

The buzzing of Hermione and Draco drove Harry, Ron, and Ginny crazy. They were so pissed off at Hermione for being so stupid. They didn't understand how Hermione could even touch him let alone sleep with him. The three talked feverishly at lunchtime about the possibility of Draco forcing her to sleep with him, but they knew that Hermione would have cursed him if he even tried. Or would she?

They needed to find away to see if Draco raped her, but they didn't know how. Hermione was the one who was good at researching not Harry and Ron. So it took awhile to find away to see if their suspicion were true. It was Ginny who was the one to find the solution. Harry, Ron, and Ginny were going to steal a bottle of truth serum from Professor Snape's office. The plan was Harry would pick a fight between someone and Ginny would go get Snape. Meanwhile, Ron went into his office and steal to bottle from his private cabinet.

But there was one problem! Who was Harry going to pick a fight with? The answer came to them that very day while walking toward the Quidditch Pitch. Has they reached the edge of the Quidditch field the three could see ahead of them a group of Slytherins. Among them was Draco Malfoy!

"Go get Professor Snape! Tell him I am beating the shit out of Malfoy!" Harry said to Ginny.

Both Ginny and Ron looked at each other in amazement and in delight. The two ran out of the Quidditch field and toward the school. Harry slowly and quietly walked up behind Draco and his gang of Slytherin. Right before Harry could get a clear shot for a kick to the back someone shouted.

"Look out!" Draco moved to the right barely missing a kick in the gut. Harry had an expression of hatred and disgust on his face and Draco had more of a terrified and speechless expression on his face.

"I am one step closer to kicking and punching the shit out of you, Malfoy." Harry screamed at Draco. Harry lunged toward Draco a punched him across the face. Draco looked up a Harry, and to Harry's delight, Draco was bleeding from his nose. Draco went toward Harry and tried to punch him, but instead ended up pushing Harry to the ground. Draco got on top of him punched him in the face. Harry pushed Draco to the side, spited blood from his mouth on to the ground, and got on top of Draco and started to punch him franticly.

Harry was about to hit Draco for the sixths time when someone pulled him off Draco. It was Professor Snape, who looked like he could kill Harry. **(When does he not look like he wants to kill Harry?) **Snape helped Draco up.

"Potter, GO TO MY OFFICE RIGHT NOW!" Snape said in a McGonagall kind of way.

Harry did has he was told and went to Snape's office. Where he awaited his doom.

Later that day

"Did you get it?" Harry asked Ginny after hours of screaming from Professor Snape and McGonagall. Ginny put her right hand into her pocket and took out a small bottle with clear liquid swishing around inside. A bruised smile grew across Harry's face. Harry grabbed the bottle from Ginny and he hide it away from everyone.

Then the three went to find an empty classroom to talk. They discussed about how they were going to get Hermione to drink the potion. They knew that Hermione would be angry at Harry for hurting Draco. So Ginny said she would go and pretend to feel grim about what Harry did and she would slip the potion into the drink Ginny will offer her. After this Ginny will take Hermione for a walk on the grounds where Ginny and Hermione would meet up with Harry and Ron. That is where they would ask her all the questions they want to know.

They were a little nervous on how they were going to keep Hermione there long enough to get all the answers. Without knowing the answer to how they were going to keep Hermione there they decided to put the plan into action the next day.


	7. Chapter 7

Change of Plan

The next day Hermione got up slowly knowing she'd have another hard day ahead. She dressed in her freshly cleaned uniform and then headed down to her and Draco's common room. Has she stepped off the last step of the stairs she noticed someone sitting in one of the couches. Hermione walked up to the mysterious person to get a closer look. It was Ginny. She seemed to be reading a book that she, Hermione, had lent to her ages ago.

"What are you doing here?" Hermione asked has she sat in the seat into front of the small coffee table.

Ginny looked up from her book and looked at Hermione with the sadist looking expression on her face. "I came here to see how you are doing. I heard what Harry did to Draco. I never thought Harry would do that to anyone even if they are enemies." Ginny said. Ginny had small round teardrops falling from her eyes. It was times like this that Ginny was glad her mother made her go to acting class.

"Ginny don't cry. I am sure Draco will be ok." Hermione said as she got up and sat down near Ginny putting her arm around her in a comforting position.

"I think he will be fine too, but what really scares me is Harry. Harry could have really hurt Draco or worse if he really wanted to. I never thought Harry was capable of beating someone up like that." Ginny said into Hermione's shoulder. Hermione felt so responsible for everything that was going on.

"Ginny do you want to go get a drink and a bite to eat in the kitchens?" Hermione asked. Hermione stood up and pulled Ginny up with her. " I won't take no for an answer." Ginny slowly nodded her head. The two walked to the portrait and stepped out. The two girls started down the hall in the direction of the kitchens.

"Are you feeling any better?" Hermione asked in concern.

"Yea. But I'm the one who should be asking you that question." Ginny said staring into Hermione's questionable eyes. "Harry beat up Draco for no reason. You couldn't have got over it that easy."

"I'm not over it. I'm just… trying to forget." Hermione said while her eyes filled with tears. "Harry is or was my best friend and he hurt the one I lo…" Hermione stopped what she was saying. She had almost said she loves Draco. It was the truth, Hermione had fallen hard for Draco, but Ginny didn't know this and neither did anybody else. She hadn't even told Draco yet.

"What were going to say?" Ginny asked with a horrorstruck expression on her face. Ginny knew exactly what she had almost said. Ginny now had a very bad feeling about her, Ron, and Harry's plan. Ginny started to think that maybe Hermione wasn't forced and that she really liked or even loved him, but she had to hear it from Hermione herself. "Hermione do you love him?"

Hermione couldn't bring herself to say it. She knew it was the truth, but she was afraid of what Ginny would say. She knew that Harry, Ron, and Ginny didn't believe that she went with Draco of her own free will. Hermione opened her mouth several times, but than closed it. She didn't know what to say. If she said that she didn't love him than that would be a lie and if she said she did than Ginny might not believe her.

Instead of saying anything she reverted her eyes to her pumpkin juice. Hermione was hoping that if she didn't say anything for a while than Ginny would forget. So Hermione picked up her goblet and drank down the pumpkin juice and the truth serum that Ginny secretly put in when Hermione was talking to Dobby the house elf.

Ginny watched her drink down the altered pumpkin juice. She was starting to wish that she never made up such a stupid plan and was mentally slapping herself her in the head for it. But then her mind started to race with ideas! The idea was that she could use this to her advantage.

"Hermione, do you love Draco?" Ginny asked in a way of pure interest.

"YES!" Hermione screamed. Hermione whipped her hand over her mouth in disbelieve at what she just told Ginny.

Ginny looked at her with mixed expressions; She was stunned that she said yes and a little unsurprised that she did say yes!

"So he didn't rape you?" Ginny asked with some caution.

"Of course not! Hermione said with some anger attached to her words. "Would I love him if he did, don't answer that! He has a soft side to him! He really does! He is amazing; once you get to know him. If I can't have him and my friends then I chose him!" Tears were falling off of Hermione's pale face.

Ginny didn't know what to say. Words escaped her. Ginny opened her mouth several times before giving up. She tried to think of something to say that would put her at ease, but only one thought came to mind.

"Hermione I need to go!" Ginny said as she got up and headed for the portrait. Before she left she turned to Hermione. "Don't worry everything will be fine." And she left, leaving Hermione complete dumbfounded.


End file.
